


Fantasy Turned Reality

by GalaxyValkyrie



Series: Tentacle Fun [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, mild afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Keith has always had an interest in tentacle monsters. When he stumbles across one willing to mate, who is he to turn down the opportunity to live out his fantasy?





	Fantasy Turned Reality

**Author's Note:**

> My way of celebrating Halloween is to give everyone a classic tentacle fic. What's Halloween without monster fucking? And there is not nearly enough tentacle fic in this fandom for my taste.  
> And don't tell me Keith isn't exactly the type to love tentacle sex!  
> Enjoy!

After another long stretch of their journey towards Earth, Keith was incredibly relieved by their arrival at an uninhabited planet. After many days being cooped up in their lions, he could only guess the other paladins felt the same way.

This planet was most covered in large swaths of forests, but they didn’t have trouble locating a clearing large enough for them to all land safely. Coran rattled on about how this planet was supposedly marked as a wildlife preserve, as it was home to many ancient species of flora and fauna. In fact, no society had ever been allowed to settle on or visit the planet outside of the occasional scientific researcher. Due to this, the planet was a perfect choice to lay low on for some rest without risk of discovery.

“Don’t worry though! Researchers have said all the creatures that live on this planet are 100% harmless!” He added cheerfully as they all began to set up camp.

Each person was assigned a different role for gathering materials. Hunk and Pidge were sent to gather up wood to make a campfire, Lance and Allura went to gather up some wild plants that Coran claimed were edible, and Romelle stayed with Coran at the campsite to start setting up tents. They all agreed that sleeping in the lions was getting a bit uncomfortable.

Keith ended up being asked to find a stream or pond nearby to collect some fresh water. Shiro had offered to go with him but Keith insisted he stay back and rest, after all he only had recovered recently. There had clearly been some hesitance in Shiro’s mind about letting Keith wander around a new planet alone, but he relented in the end telling Keith to contact him if anything went wrong.

It took Keith about an hour to reach the area Coran had pointed out to him on a map. The clean air of the planet had been a wonderful break from the stuffiness of the Black Lion’s cockpit, and Keith felt some of his stress melting away with the peaceful quiet around him.

Eventually the trees parted and in front of him was a small but seemingly deep lake with a small sand beach lining the edge. He contemplated just filling the containers he brought with water and leaving immediately, but the thought of just laying back on the beach and relaxing was too good to pass up. Setting aside his bag, he let himself lay down on the sand for a quick rest. His eyes drifted shut.

Keith was jolted out of his nap by the feeling of something brushing against his leg. Cracking his eyes open, he was shocked to see a massive creature hauling itself out of the lake. It was simply a mass of tentacles and one was starting to trail up his thigh.

He let out a startled yelp and scrambled backwards. The creature made no move to follow him, and made what Keith could have sworn was a sad sigh.

Shaking his head to calm himself, Keith realized he recognized the creature. Ever since Keith had been old enough to want to look up porn, he’d shamefully realized that he had quite the preference for tentacle porn in particular. And while his friends knew he had spent many nights reading through the Castle’s database of alien species, he would never admit to anyone that while no one was around he would spend his time searching for any type of creature that would allow him to act out his fantasies.

The name of this particular creature slipped his mind, but it was a friendly sentient creature that would use any willing person during its mating season, regardless of species. Keith had spent many nights using the images from that article for his ‘stress relief’. And the creature in front of him was a 100% match to what he remembered. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Keith was not going to let it go to waste.

Unsure of how to let the creature know he was interested in its advances, Keith slowly started to undress himself. After putting aside his armor and shutting off the comms channel from his helmet just in case, he stood and approached the creature in nothing but his skin tight undersuit.

The creature seemed to hesitate for a moment before reaching out a single one of its many tentacles towards Keith. Although the creature had no discernable face, Keith smiled at it and reached out a hand to stroke the offered tentacle. It was smooth and wet, covered in some sort of thin slime that wasn’t unpleasant to touch.

“It’s okay. You can do what you want,” he said. He didn’t have to worry about whether or not the creature could understand him for long as the creature let out a pleased chirp and moved closer to him, letting the tentacle Keith was holding slide to wrap around his arm.

A few more tentacles came out to touch him, tentatively running along his arms and then to his chest. They rubbed against him gently and even through the undersuit it felt nice. Keith allowed himself to stroke at the tentacles in return and laughed when the creature let out another pleased trill. Eventually the tentacles moved down, avoiding his genitals at first and simply massaging his thighs and lightly brushing against his ass. It wasn’t too long though before one thick tentacle moved between his legs and grinded against his covered entrance.

Keith couldn’t hold back a groan of pleasure as the tentacle rubbed itself back and forth between his legs. As he let himself lean into the touch, a tentacle moved to his back and pulled down the zipper for his tight black suit while several others came up to pull it down and away from his body. He lifted each leg to assist in its removal, and then eagerly pressed his exposed folds against the tentacle that had been grinding against him.

The thin liquid covering the tentacles acted as an excellent lubricant, making each pass over him an easy glide. It made his skin feel more sensitive and leaving a tingling sensation behind. The tentacles that had undressed him nudged him to lean back against him so he could relax more comfortably and Keith obliged them with a content sigh.

He had never had a sexual partner before, just settling for whatever toys he could find to satisfy his unrealistic fantasies. But feeling someone (or something) else touching him was better than his imagination had ever been. The tentacles were incredibly careful with him, keeping a steady pressure against his clit as it rubbed and gently reaching two more tentacles out to tease at his nipples. The seemingly aphrodisiac-laden slime had them hardening near-instantly.

Keith was almost embarrassed at how quickly he came but the creature made a pleased noise as he did. He cried out and jerked in the tentacles’ hold but they held him steady, and the tentacle at his clit rubbed him through the aftershocks. He panted heavily as the tentacles gave him a brief reprieve but Keith was more than eager to go further.

“Please fuck me,” he whined, moving his hips enticingly to goad the creature on. The noise the creature made then sounded almost like a laugh but it seemed to accept his offer.

Moving downward from where it had been teasing his clit, the long thick tentacle pressed against his entrance lightly. Keith had used plenty of different dildos before, some much bigger than would be expected, but it had been a while since he’d had the privacy to use one especially since until very recently he had been sharing the Black Lion with his mother and the space wolf. The thickness of the tentacle was quite a bit daunting.

Suddenly there was a splash of hot liquid against his entrance and Keith jumped in the tentacles’ hold. It seemed to be more of the aphrodisiac goo and he felt the muscles around his opening start to relax. It seemed the creature had all the intentions of making Keith’s experience enjoyable and as free from pain as possible.

A smaller tentacle came up to stroke his face and Keith once again smiled at the creature. It trailed over to his lips and he parted them to allow it entrance. It teased his tongue with gentle movements and felt himself shiver at the sensation. The slime it secreted was sweet and Keith enthusiastically sucked at it to get more. His entire body seemed to relax and his mind fell into a soft haze leaving him fully pliant to the creature’s actions.

Several more small tentacles gathered to spread his folds properly and with only a brief moment’s hesitation the creature began its penetration. Keith moaned around the tentacle at the feeling of his walls spreading open for the intrusion, more than wet enough to welcome it. It took a while for the creature to bottom out and even then it seemed to press more in, curling itself inside him to fill him entirely. None of Keith’s toys had ever felt like this.

With another brief pause when it realized it truly wasn’t possible to fit more of itself inside, it started to withdraw itself only a marginal amount faster than it had penetrated him. The slide of the tentacle against Keith’s sensitive walls was almost too intense- but _so_ good. It pulled out until the tip was just barely left inside and then thrust back in, filling Keith back up. It set up a steady rhythm, grinding against Keith’s sweet spots inside and then pulling out slowly.

Keith felt like he was going insane from the slow thrusts, but at the same time it was overwhelmingly good. He had never felt so full. The tentacle in his mouth started to thrust at the same speed as it continued to leak the delicious goo that Keith drank gratefully, loving the surges of pleasure that came with each pulse of it.

A mixture of his own fluid and the creature’s slime was spilling down his leg, and loud squelching noises echoed around them with every thrust. Despite the slow pace it wasn’t long before Keith felt himself being close to coming again. He thrust his hips back at the tentacle, hoping for just a bit more speed or friction. It was as if the creature could sense is desperation and it sent another thin tentacle down to tease his clit once more. He threw his head back nearly dislodging the tentacle in his mouth and let out a muffled groan as his inner muscles contracted in an even more intense orgasm.

Tentacles quickly wrapped around his waist, legs, and arms to keep him steady as the creature refused to cease its thrusts inside even as he convulsed uncontrollably. In fact, the tentacles took this as their cue to increase their speed, pounding into his hole and mouth even faster. They continued the quicker pace for a long while, forcing Keith through four more orgasms until he was truly limp in the tentacles’ hold on him.

It came to a crescendo as both tentacles inside him seemed to swell. Keith’s jaw was forced uncomfortably open and he whimpered at the dull throb of pain, but the creature quickly summoned several tentacles to stroke the soothing goo all around the afflicted region. Meanwhile down below, Keith had never felt his hole stretched so wide and he briefly had time to worry whether it would ever return to its normal shape. A small part of the back of his mind hoped it wouldn’t.

The tentacles thrust only a couple more times, until the one in his mouth suddenly pulled out. Both tentacles suddenly sprayed out from their tips a thicker white goo, which Keith could only assume was its semen. The creature thoroughly covered his face in spurts, letting some drip down into Keith’s mouth. The tentacle below however stayed inside, saturating him with hot fluid that rather than soothing the need the aphrodisiac had caused, only seemed to make his lust worse.

Keith felt like crying as the two tentacles pulled away from him, his hips jerking in pathetic tremors as he begged to be penetrated again. His insides ached to be filled despite feeling more than well used.

He didn’t have long to wait for more as the mass of thin tentacles that had held him open initially returned. Rather than pulling open his hole though, they all shoved their way inside and the ticklish sensation of them writhing against his insides had Keith sobbing from overstimulation. Eventually they seemed to find their target, and stilled as they pressed against the back wall seemingly at Keith’s cervix. He felt even more wet heat release inside him, pouring directly against his cervix and he let out a soft sigh as he felt the muscles there relaxing much like his entrance.

Job apparently done, the tentacles retracted partially, once again pulling on the rim of his entrance to hold him open this time even wider. An enormously thick tentacle suddenly came into Keith’s view. The creature held it in front of him and gave a small questioning noise, as if asking Keith’s permission to continue.

Keith had no doubt that this was an ovipositor, if his knowledge of any tentacle porn was to go by. If he let that thing inside him he might end up with many more consequences than a sore nether region. The creature was giving him a clear choice to walk away if he wished, which Keith more than appreciated, but if he was only to get this one chance to indulge his greatest fantasy he was going to see it through to the end.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he groaned out. The creature seemed to squeal in delight and several tentacles came out to affectionately stroke at his face and hair.

The ovipositor lowered itself into position, the wide flared tip just barely the right size to fit where the small tentacles had him held open. It paused for a moment to give Keith one more chance to reconsider, and then pressed inside hard and fast. Keith yelped but it quickly transitioned into sobbing moans as the ovipositor continued its brutal pace, just on the border between ecstatic pleasure and too much.

Forcing himself to open his eyes and look down, Keith saw a bulge moving up the tentacle towards his opening. He could only imagine what it would feel like inside him.

It took a moment for it to reach his entrance and then the ovipositor immediately stopped its thrusting, holding itself at the deepest point. The tentacle itself rippled as it forced the egg forward through the hole it was forcing open. When it finally popped inside past the tightly packed rim Keith whined pitifully at the feeling of it pressing into his most sensitive spot. It felt just smaller than the size of a baseball.

The tentacle continued to press the egg forward until it finally pressed against the loosened part deep inside and deposited itself safely inside Keith’s womb. It sat heavily in his abdomen and Keith pulled one of his hands away from the tentacle restraining it to rest against the slight bulge he felt there.

More eggs started to flow down into the ovipositor, each one slowly working its way through Keith’s hole to land deep inside him. He tried to count how many entered, but eventually gave up as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of his stomach growing under his hand at each successful deposit. When the final egg pressed in tightly with its siblings, Keith could only guess there were around fifteen.

After ensuring the last egg was fully inside with a gentle nudge, the ovipositor began to move again, startling Keith as it thrust quickly. His stomach had grown enough after being stuffed full of eggs that it was bouncing with the force of each thrust. Heat began to build and he was shocked that he was even still capable of another orgasm after everything. He came with a long cry with the feeling of the eggs shifting inside as he clenched his muscles only prolonging the intense waves of pleasure. The creature too was making noise, deep grunts and rumbles as it began to orgasm as well.

Thick creamy goo spilled inside Keith, filling the space between the eggs and spurting out around the tentacle filling his rim. It lasted several minutes, literally bathing Keith’s insides and thighs with a puddle beneath them as Keith felt wave after wave of ecstasy pass through him. Eventually it ceased, and Keith felt some seem to congeal inside him to hold the semen and eggs inside him to fertilize.

The creature held Keith for a while, stroking at his enlarged abdomen and any bit of Keith it could reach. It gently pulled him into the shallowest part of the lake to rinse him off, and then gently laid him on the ground beside his abandoned undersuit and armor. With one last trill to say goodbye, it slipped back into the depths of the lake.

Keith spent several moments just trying to relax and recover some energy. It was with great difficulty that he forced himself to sit up, supporting his protruding belly with both hands. He looked like he had swallowed a soccer ball, but it astounded him that the bulge wasn’t bigger with how heavy it felt. He snatched up his undersuit and carefully pulled it on, but he just didn’t have the energy to stand and put his armor back on.

He bit his lip and pulled on his helmet, switching the comm channel back on. He wasn’t surprised to hear a voice on the other end.

“-ith? Keith?! Please answer me, where are you?” Shiro’s normally calm and assured voice was barely restraining his panic.

“Shiro,” Keith groaned, knowing how wrecked his voice sounded, “I’m here.”

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice only sounded relieved for a moment. “What happened? Are you alright? It’s been four hours!”

It certainly hadn’t felt that long to Keith, but he had been more than a little preoccupied. “’m okay. You’re going to have to come and pick me up though. I can’t walk.”

“What?! Keith, I'm coming to get you now, but please tell me what happened!” Shiro demanded. Keith ignored him and pressed a button to send Shiro his coordinates before closing the comm channel again. At least he had time to rest before explaining himself. For now though, he let himself slip into a well-deserved and needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, I'd appreciate your feedback!
> 
> If you aren't comfortable having your account linked to an explicit fic or you just don't have an account, feel free to comment or kudos anonymously!


End file.
